El Dios del engaño y Lady Sif
by lis07
Summary: Loki ha regresado a Asgard luego de intentar dominar la Tierra y será castigado por Odín, el Padre de Todo, que decide que ya es hora de que su hijo contraiga matrimonio. ¿Quien será la afortunada?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Thor lo había llevado de regreso a Hasgard, luego de que esa estúpida bestia verde lo había dejado magullado y adolorido, ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? Se reprochaba con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el trono de Odín escoltado por su hermano. Ahora seguro que también tendría que escuchar los gritos del Padre de todo, lo castigaría como a un niño pequeño…sonrió, el ya no era un niño y no le interesaban los castigos. Pondría su mejor cara de arrepentido y apelaría a la culpa de Odín. Después de todo la culpa si era de Odín, por haberlo engañado, por utilizarlo y por despreciarlo y preferir a Thor, cuando él todo lo que quería era ser su igual, merecedor del orgullo de su padre y de su amor…pero claro, él no era su hijo y un gigante de hielo, un monstruo como él no podría ser merecedor del amor de nadie, ni del orgullo, ni del trono. Si ni siquiera aquellos monstruos lo quisieron, lo dejaron abandonado para morir en el frio y la oscuridad. Y Padre de todo lo cobijo, pero lo que dolía realmente es que no fue por amor, fue por puro interés! La ira centelleo en sus ojos al recordarlo todo, justo cuando llegaba ante Odín, pero su madre al verlo no resistió correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Ella era la única merecedora de su respeto y cariño, así que se dejo abrazar por su madre, y muy bajo le susurro mientras se alejaba

-Sólo lamento haberte preocupado a ti madre, pero debía hacer valer mi derecho natural de ser rey.

Miro a su alrededor y vio a los Tres gurreros que lo veían con reproche, a Sif que lo miraba de forma arrogante y altanera, a su madre y a Thor presentes. Sonrió de forma torcida y se dispuso a esperar el sermón con aire aburrido cuando Odín hizo un ademan indicando a todos, menos a Thor, salir.

-Hijo…empezó el Padre de todo dirigiéndose a él.

-Yo no soy tu hijo, soy el monstruo ¿recuerdas?

-Sabes muy bien que no es así, y eres mi hijo porque yo te crie y ame como tal, y aún sigo haciéndolo.

- No llevo tu sangre, ¡sólo soy otra maldita reliquia que no necesitaste!- grito fuera de sí por un impulso de ira y dolor renovado.

-No es la sangre lo que te convierte en parte de esta familia y lo sabes. ¡Has sido cruel e irresponsable, haciéndonos creer en tu muerte primero e intentando destruir a otro mundo luego!

- No planeaba destruirlo, sólo gobernarlo de manera decente. Ellos mismos se encargan de destruirlo con su estupidez e ignorancia.

-Tu no tienes derecho a decidir eso! No tienes idea de lo que es gobernar, gobernar no es ser un tirano cruel al que solo le importa su conveniencia y arrogancia, sometiendo a todos a su antojo!

-Ohh, por supuesto. Tu como buen rey nunca has mentido, ni tomado lo que no es tuyo, ni velado por tus intereses, ni jamás has pasado por alto las decisiones ajenas…no me hagas reír Padre de todo! ¿Para que me trajiste de nuevo? ¿Quieres jugar a la familia feliz? Sólo quería un poco de tu amor y consideración, ¡pero todo siempre fue para él!- señalaba a Thor- pero ya no más, lo único que quise hacer es comportarme como un Dios benevolente para los humanos y gobernarlos, ser su rey como era mi derecho- finalizó cruzándose de brazos con aire ofendido y determinado

-Tu único derecho era morir congelado y a solas en una roca fría, si yo no te hubiera traído ni siquiera estarías vivo. Reconozco mis errores y soy responsable por sus consecuencias, pero mi mayor deber y deseo ha sido siempre mantener la paz y la justicia en favor de todos los mundos, y siempre por ello he obrado. Te he traído de nuevo porque está es tu casa, somos tu familia, y porque tus actos han sido excesivos, crueles e incorrectos. Y como tu rey, pero sobre todo como TU PADRE puedo asegurarte que esta vez entenderás tu error y vas a aprender de el cueste lo que cueste. No puedo cambiar tu naturaleza engañosa, forma parte de tu esencia. Pero debes entender que has sobrepasado los límites y que es por tus actos por lo que los demás te juzgaran, no por tu origen ni poder.

- Loki bufo ante las palabras de su padre, sin llegar a entender del todo el valor real de esas palabras. Finalmente sonrió de lado y hablo

-¿y cómo planeas el Padre de todo castigarme? Si vas a matarme, por piedad hazlo ya. No es que odie nuestras charlas, simplemente…las odio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de la siguiente Historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Marvel Comics y Stan Lee, pero su trama es completamente mía. No autorizo la reproducción, ni la publicación de esta historia en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento. **

Ahora sí, ya cumplí con el Disclaimer que me olvidé en el primer capítulo. Quiero agradecer sus follows, favoritos y sus opiniones en los reviews y PMs. Son muy importantes para mí, me incentivan a seguir escribiendo y me guían en esta incursión como escritora principiante.

No sé si les he contado, pero es la primera vez que escribo y he decidido encarar la tarea de escribir lanzando dos fics simultáneos, uno es este y otro sobre Draco y Luna (de la saga Harry Potter).

Ahora sí, aquí va el segundo cap:

**Capítulo 2.**

-¿Y cómo planeas lograrlo Padre? Si mal no recuerdo el exilio no fue más que un impulso para mi independencia, para demostrarme que puedo ser más fuerte.

-No serás exiliado, si privado de tu cetro y armas, de la salida de este mundo y estarás recluido en tu habitación. Pensaras y recapacitaras sobre las cosas que has hecho y sobre como heriste a los seres que te aman. Aprenderás a ser humilde. Ahora iras a tus aposentos, mañana retomaras tus entrenamientos con tu hermano y los guerreros y luego te quedaras en tus aposentos, solo, pensando acerca de lo que hiciste, ayudaras a Thor en todo lo que te pida y no habrá engaños porque lo sabré. Y deberás ir preparándote para una boda. La tuya, quizás la compañía de una buena esposa sea un incentivo para que entiendas lo que es el amor. Se te comunicara cuando la apropiada haya sido elegida. Y debes saber que sí no acabas en un calabozo solo es por Frigga.

Eso sí era sorpresivo, ¿casarlo? ¿A él Dios del engaño y la diversión? ¡Qué ridículo!

- No puedes hacer eso, no me obligarías a casarme- exclamó Loki con duda.

- Oh claro que puedo, el matrimonio para tu hermano iba a ser concertado primero, pero dado tu comportamiento quizás sea más útil para ti- dijo el Padre de todo con una extraña mueca de alegría.

-Oh sorprendente que algo sea primero para el monstruo y no para tu hijo predilecto- dijo con una mueca de burla - No sé qué esperas lograr con esto, ¡es realmente patético! "Obligaremos a Loki a casarse, tal vez se enamore y se convierta en lo que siempre esperamos: un monstruo sumiso y obediente" - arremedo a su padre quien sorprendentemente le sonrió con burla- ¿Crees acaso que puedo considerar al matrimonio un castigo? Te equivocas Odín, no sé qué sea lo que te propongas pero no funcionara. Haz lo que quieras **Padre de todo**, pero no cambiara nada. ¿Ya puedo irme?- preguntó el Dios del engaño, decepcionado porque su burla y enojo fueran tomados a la ligera y no hicieran retractar a Odín. Pero no le daría importancia, seguramente eran amenazas sin fundamento.

-Sí. Recuerda que serás vigilado en todo momento, tanto por Heimdall como por los guerreros. Te mantendrás dentro de tu cuarto, sólo saldrás escoltado a los terrenos del castillo. No abra manera de que salgas de este mundo, esta sellado para ti. Iras a los entrenamientos y a las cenas. Ayudaras a tu hermano en lo que necesite y no volverás a tener tu lanza hasta que la merezcas y decidas darle un buen uso. Y por cierto, se te avisara cuando **Tu** casamiento esté dispuesto- finalizó el Padre de todo permitiéndole irse con los escoltas que tiraban de las cadenas que aprisionaban sus manos y pies, y a quienes al atravesar la puerta del salón se les sumó Sif, que esperaba fuera.

…

Lady Sif se veía peligrosamente hermosa como siempre, se aproximó al prisionero con paso seguro y tomó ella misma las cadenas que se enganchaban en las esposas que aprisionaban al dios por las manos.

-Sif ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste?- la sonrisa blanca del ojiverde se ensancho.

-Si te atreves a intentar escapar o a traicionar de nuevo a Thor voy a matarte, ni tu hermano podrá defenderte, aunque desobedezca órdenes directas de Odín. Voy a encargarme personalmente de vigilarte y escoltarte.

-Oh Lady Sif, no sabía que mi presencia era tan importante para ti. Pero si tú te ocupas de escoltarme todo el tiempo, ¿Quién ira detrás de Thor como su mascota faldera? ¿Quién suspirara por los rincones por su amor no correspondido?

La guerrera torció la sonrisa en su rostro, que ganas de golpearlo tenía.

-No te preocupes por eso, siempre tendré tiempo para Thor, así como tú siempre tendrás celos de tu hermano- se dirigió a los soldados que los acompañaban -Llévenlo su cuarto y que no salga de allí.

La guerrera furiosa se marchó por el lado opuesto para no asesinar de forma prematura a Loki.

Loki ingresó a su cuarto, permanecía igual de pulcro. Los guardias se quedaron afuera y las paredes de su cuarto se convirtieron en un campo de fuerza, igual al de los calabozos del castillo. Las esposas que apresaban sus muñecas, piernas y cuello se abrieron solas.

Decidió bañarse y descansar, no quería, por el momento, pensar en las tonterías que le había dicho Odín. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

….

Ya bañado y cambiado con su atuendo negro se recostó en su lecho de sabanas verdes, su color favorito. Tomó un libro, pero lo arrojo en su mesa de noche.

Su padre estaba loco pensó, ¿Qué ideas eran esas del matrimonio?


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Los personajes de la siguiente Historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Marvel Comics y Stan Lee, pero su trama es completamente mía. No autorizo la reproducción, ni la publicación de esta historia en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento. **

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia (favoritos y follows no me olvido de ustedes). Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado,es un tanto cortito pero pronto les subire el próximo, asi que no se enojen. cualquier sugerencia será oída. Y como siempre: si me dejan un review me hacen más feliz.

**Capítulo 3.**

¿Cómo pudo dejar que las cosas llegaran a ese estado? Se preguntaba, claro que podría haber sido peor y estar en los calabozos, pero también pudo haber sido mejor y ahora sería rey de Midgard, adorado como el Dios que era. Pero no, se había dejado vencer por un ridículo monstruo verde sin poder especial alguno, había soportado los regaños de Odín y ahora estaba encerrado en su propio cuarto sin poder salir, y como si no fuera suficiente también debía hacer el papel de mascota del incompetente de su hermano y soportar los desplantes de los Tres guerreros y Sif… Sif se veía bonita como siempre, pero algo la perturbaba y dudaba que fuese su presencia…claro, ¡el amor de Thor por la humana! Qué vergüenza, hasta Sif prefería a Thor y el muy inútil elegía a la debilucha humana.

Además su padre, mejor dicho, el Padre de todo, definitivamente había enloquecido. ¿Qué era eso de querer casarlo? ¿Con quién? Seguro que eran puras amenazas, resultaba muy ingenuo pensar que él cambiaría por el amor de una mujer, creer que él podría caer en algo tan bajo e iluso como el amor. Eso se lo dejaba a Thor, que era un completo iluso, ridículo enamorado de una insignificante midgardiana que se creía la gran cosa. Como diversión estaría bien, pero ¿enamorarse de ella? ¡Qué patético!

Así reflexionaba Loki recostado en su cama, mientras jugaba con adorno de su mesa de noche. Había decidido mantener la calma, tarde o temprano hallaría el modo de ser libre y obtener lo que merecía, por lo pronto la seguridad era extrema como para poder escapar y, aunque le costara reconocerlo, había extrañado Asgard y a su madre.

~ O ~

El mal humor de Sif era evidente, había estado toda la noche pensando en Thor y su preferencia por la humana… realmente dolía, y eso la enojaba porque la volvía débil.

El mal humor de Sif no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros cuando se reunieron en uno de los salones del palacio para desayunar.

~ O ~

Thor llegó con su habitual buen humor al salón donde se encontraban sus amigos, caminaba junto a su hermano al cual ya había advertido que si intentaba algo le rompería los huesos con su martillo Mjolnir.

Saludo a todos con una sonrisa y obligo con un codazo en las costillas a un Loki esposado a saludar, aunque fuera con un asentimiento de cabeza. Luego prosiguieron su camino a un patio del castillo, custodiado por guardias, donde entrenarían. Thor soltó las esposas de Loki y se dispusieron a entrenar. Primero fue el turno de Volstagg y Hogun, luego de Thor y Fandral. Loki observaba desde su puesto en una roca, mientras Sif cada tanto lo miraba con enojo y Thor vigilaba que no intentase huir.

Sif se paró para entrenar, pero todos ya cansados querían sentarse y Volstagg para librarse de los golpes de una mal humorada Sif, propuso:

- ¿Por qué no usas de saco de entrenamiento a Loki?- el aludido levanto la vista ante la mención de su nombre y miro a Volstagg. -¿O acaso la nena se atreve a destruir mundos pero le teme a la paliza de una mujer guerrera?- se burló.

Sif sonrió mirando a Loki y dijo

-De acuerdo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de la siguiente Historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Marvel Comics y Stan Lee, pero su trama es completamente mía. No autorizo la reproducción, ni la publicación de esta historia en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento. **

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, espero les siga gustando. Gracias a mis lectoras de siempre y a las nuevas, a quienes me sumaron como autora favorita y también eligieron esta historia entre sus preferidas, y a quienes siguen la historia con las alertas.

Bueno, ya hice mi parte y subí capi nuevo, y es bastante largooo, ahora les toca dejarme sus reviews, cuantos más dejen más pronto actualizare jeje. Si dejan sus reviews Loki les regalara un beso (ojala fuera cierto, porque a mí me encantaría tener uno de esos besos! )

**Capítulo 4.**

_-De acuerdo._

Se desquitaría con Loki entonces

Se pararon ambos en el centro de la arena, Loki levantó una ceja y sonrió abiertamente.

-Esto puede ser divertido- comentó el dios con un tono alegre.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- comento Fandral a Volstagg.

Sif sonrió y lo miró desafiante mientras activaba el doble extremo de su espada convirtiéndola en una especie de lanza.

-Oh oh, no, será mejor que usen espadas de práctica- dijo Thor, y ante la mirada desilusionada de la guerrera agregó- no creo conveniente darle un arma a él, y no es que no sea divertido ver como lo maltratas un poco con tu espada mientras está indefenso, pero a Madre no le gustara.

-Te has vuelto civilizado hermano, veo que Midgard ha hecho milagros en ti.

Sif tomo la espada de práctica, de metal y similar a la suya, con pequeños toques de energía a los extremos para simular en el oponente un golpe de espada real. Loki también tomó un arma de práctica cuando Thor liberó sus muñecas, sólo que escogió una espada simple y una pequeña daga.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó la bella guerrera.

-No subestimes a tu oponente Sif, podría sorprenderte- comentó el ojiverde.

Sif activó en su espada el doble extremo, como en su arma real, y dio el primer ataque chocando su espada con la del ojiverde, que detuvo su golpe con facilidad y giró. Él era rápido.

-Estas enojada bella Sif, y no es por mí, ¿cierto? Él sabe que lo que sientes, pero no quiere verlo, te ignora deliberadamente- comentó como si hablara de algo sin importancia.

Ahora ya no estaba enojada, estaba furiosa y debía callarlo. Sabía que lo hacía para enojarla y que perdiera la concentración, pero por más mentiroso que fuera, Loki sabía leer a las personas, y esta vez decía la verdad y no dejaría que Thor lo oyera. Si no podía tenerlo como hombre, al menos lo tendría como amigo y quién sabe si quizás un día…

Se abalanzó hacia él pero Loki fue más rápido y pasó de largo, y el ojiverde la rozó con su espada en la espalda, haciéndola sentir la pequeña descarga de electricidad.

-Ahora estarías herida- se burló detrás de ella, con una voz suave en su oído que logró estremecerla.

Sif aprovechó su cercanía para golpearlo con su codo en el abdomen y girarse para asestarle un doble golpe en el hombro y en la pierna con su espada-lanza, y hacerlo caer de espalda al suelo.

Loki le sonrió desde el piso.

-¿Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos y así me recibes Sif?- preguntó irónicamente- y yo pensando que me extrañarías- sus palabras eran sarcásticas y el dolor en su espalda era evidente por cómo se tocaba las costillas.

La bella guerrera se acercó a él triunfante asumiendo que lo había vencido y sólo faltaba apuntarlo con su espada, pero se distrajo y él golpeo sus piernas con la suya haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer hacia adelante sobre él. El Dios del engaño se giró velozmente, dejando a la guerrera debajo. Cuando Sif intentó defenderse notó el cuerpo masculino, delgado pero fuerte, pegado al suyo y la daga del ojiverde acariciando su delicado cuello.

Ahora esta vencida- la blanca sonrisa de él se ensanchó y un aroma mentolado llego hasta la pelinegra. Jamás habían estado tan cerca uno del otro. Un susurro llegó a los oídos de ella en un suave siseo, que hasta podría resultar sensual si no fuese por la crueldad en sus palabras- siempre me has subestimado. Eres arrogante y sientes celos de la midgardiana, y aun así crees que eres mejor que yo. Te arrastras sabiendo que nunca se ha fijado en ti y que jamás le dirás nada, eres una cobarde Sif…

Y lo que le dijo le resultó mil veces más doloroso que ser vencida.

...

Desde el pequeño balcón inferior Odín y Frigga observaban los entrenamientos.

-¿Realmente crees que sea lo mejor?- preguntó la reina a su esposo.

- Creo que será la mejor opción para él. Ella es fuerte, noble e inteligente, no caerá en sus manipulaciones tan fácilmente.

-Sabes lo que ella siente por Thor, ¿Qué pasará con eso?

-Y tu mí querida esposa sabes lo que Thor no siente por ella. Aun espero que se dé cuenta de que la midgardiana es un capricho, es efímera.

Sif hubiera sido la reina perfecta para mi primogénito, pero él se empeña en no ver que podría ser feliz con ella, aparenta ceguera ante el evidente amor que ella le profesa y todas las cualidades que posee. Él eligió, y aunque nuestro mundo es eterno y Thor podría cambiar de opinión, esas cualidades de Sif son más útiles para nuestro otro hijo ahora. Ella podría enderezarlo un poco: una buena princesa para un poderoso príncipe. Él podría quererla, pues ella posee muchas de las virtudes que él valora: inteligencia, fuerza, poder, destreza, valor y belleza. Tú mi reina sabes bien que Loki cuando niño mostraba algo de interés hacia ella, pero Sif prefería jugar sólo con Thor y eso hizo que se alejara, que la despreciara como a todos y que en un acto de venganza traviesa le cortará el cabello volviéndolo negro.

-Lo sé, pero él ya no tiene interés en ella, ni en nada que no sea reinar. Esos sólo eran juegos de niños, y Loki Ya no es un niño. ¿Y ella? ¿Podrá quererlo? ¿Y si no olvida a Thor? Loki también tiene virtudes, es inteligente, brillante, fuerte, valiente, elegante, delicado y masculino. Pero aun si Sif lo amará, su orgullo no lo dejaría amar tan fácilmente a una mujer que prefirió a su hermano primero.

Él no perdona tan sencillamente, tú Odín lo sabes. Puede hasta ser vengativo y cruel.

-Lo sé, pero confió en que quizás logren entenderse- aseguró el Padre de Todo.

-¿Qué pasará si se niegan?

-Negarse a una orden explícita de su Rey es considerado traición.

- No voy a cuestionarte, nunca lo he hecho porque todo lo que haces tiene un propósito. Sólo espero que no te equivoques.

-También yo lo espero Frigga, también yo lo espero…

**Lis.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de la siguiente Historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Marvel Comics y Stan Lee, pero su trama es completamente mía. No autorizo la reproducción, ni la publicación de esta historia en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento.**

Como siempre, gracias a mis fieles lectoras, y aquellos follows anímense a dejarme su opinión también si quieren, les aseguro que me van a poner muy contenta. Gracias por acompañarme en este proyecto, nuevo para mí. Si se portan bien la próxima semana les regalo un capítulo largo con el anuncio oficial. Jeje.

**Capítulo 5.**

"_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Loki",_ se repetía Sif mentalmente.

Thor caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-Mi lady no me contó que tenía un pretendiente, ¿Cómo puede ser que mi hermano sepa esas cosas antes que yo, siendo tú fiel amigo?

"_¿Realmente le estaba preguntando eso? Thor podía ser un idiota si se lo proponía"._

-te equivocas Thor, no se trata de un pretendiente si apenas nota que existo. Loki es muy… curioso _"metido, manipulador y cruel"_ y perceptivo, dones que aparentemente no compartís con vuestro hermano- le dijo llevada por la incredulidad ante su pregunta tonta.

-¿Estás enojada mi bella amiga? Siento hostilidad en tus palabras Sif. ¿Acaso lo amas y no te corresponde el muy tonto? Puedo golpearlo- ofreció el rubio- sólo tendrías que decirme quién es.

"_Tú, tú, tú así que golpéate con Mjolnir hasta sangrar"_

-Lo siento, simplemente tengo un mal día. No me gusta perder ninguna batalla y lo sabes. No quise ser agresiva contigo. No tiene importancia quién es, ya no hablemos de eso y cuéntame de ti, estás raro y desapareces por las noches… ¿A dónde vas?

-Si no quieres decirme está bien. He estado pensando mucho y creo que debo ir por Jane, traerla a Asgard- dijo el blondo.

-¿En verdad la amas? Ella no pertenece aquí.

-No sabes cuánto. Creo que no podré poner toda mi atención a mis obligaciones si ella no está aquí.

-Lo entiendo, pero piensa bien lo que haces. El Padre de Todo podría disgustarse.

**Continuará…**

**Ya se acerca lo que tanto esperan, este un mini capi. Si me dejan Reviews subiré pronto porque le pondré más esfuerzo si me incentivan con sus reviews, no sean malas **

**Lis.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de la siguiente Historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Marvel Comics y Stan Lee, pero su trama es completamente mía. No autorizo la reproducción, ni la publicación de esta historia en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento.**

**Holaaa mis niñas! Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero tuve que rendir en la facultad y estuve super atareada estudiando, pero aquí he vuelto, masomenos puntual a la entrega semanal jeje. Asi que si hay algún dedazo ortográfico sepan disculparme. Espero no decepcionarlas, y como siempre: espero muchos reviews **

**Capítulo 6.**

_-He estado pensando mucho y creo que debo ir por Jane, traerla a Asgard…_

Las palabras de Thor le daban vueltas en la cabeza y se maldecía por no tomarlo entre sus brazos y confesar, decirle que no necesitaba a ninguna midgardiana si la tenía a ella. Pero Loki tenía razón, que cobarde era! Muy valiente como guerrera, pero como mujer una cobarde. Y Thor, él siempre evadía cualquier insinuación haciéndose el distraído.

Sería una de las pocas veces que Sif lloro desde que dejara de ser una niña caprichosa, cuando Loki corto su rubio cabello. Pero allí estaba, llorando en su habitación. Desde su ventana pudo ver el reflejo del portal del Bifrost iluminando la noche Y supo que Thor se había ido en busca de jane.

...

Loki estaba en su habitación, se había sumergido en una bañera redonda asgardiana para quitarse el polvo de haber sido arrojado al suelo de tierra por Sif, y para calmar sus dolores. Cuando su baño acabo se dirigió a su habitación, aun en paños menores, y tomo del cajón de su armario un ungüento. Se recostó en su lecho y no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de dolor, hacer enojar a Sif era muy divertido, pero podía ser bastante doloroso, pensó. Sus costillas, hombro y pierna estaban amoratadas. Se colocó su crema y el alivio llegó de inmediato y el color morado desapareció. Qué bueno que su madre le había enseñado a preparar pociones y ungüentos.

así casi desnudo como estaba se tapó y se durmió.

...

Un nuevo día llegó al mundo eterno de Asgard.

-él es Heimdall, el guardián de

Asgard

-oh, hola!

-bienvenida a Asgard señorita jane Foster.

...

En el gran comedor del Palacio se desarrollaba un desayuno especial, Odín y Frigga encabezaban la mesa y agasajaban a los tres guerreros por su fiel servicio al reino de Asgard y por la pacificación de los nueve mundos. Loki estaba presente como todas las mañanas, sentado al lado de su madre y frente a lady Sif.

-Donde se encuentra Thor? consulto la reina.

-Haciendo caso omiso a mis órdenes, como siempre, pero tendrá que oírme, pues además de su padre, soy su rey.-comento el rey con aparente calma, pero la voz del padre de todo dejaba ver su exasperación.

...

Thor atravesó el puente del Bifrost volando con jane para dirigirse al castillo. Entro en el gran comedor con Jane

caminando feliz a su lado.

Odín que encabeza la mesa, aun sin levantar la vista, le hablo a su primogénito

-Llegas tarde y no has venido solo

antes de que Thor pudiera hablar, y entusiasmada por el recibimiento del guardián de los mundos, Jane se adelantó a contestar

-Hola, soy Jane...

-Se perfectamente quien eres, y no deberías estar aquí.

Frigga le sonrió disimuladamente a su inesperada invitada.

-¿quién se cree usted que es para hablarme así? -repuso enojada la joven humana.

-soy Odín, Padre de todo, protector de los nueve mundos y rey de Asgard.

-Ohh...

-padre-intervino el rubio- la he traído aquí, pues en Midgard corría peligro, una catástrofe natural asolaba el lugar donde ella estaba.

-y por qué debería preocuparte la vida de una sola humana, cuando tu responsabilidad es velar por los nueve mundos? las catástrofes naturales son justamente eso, naturales en la vida humana y ya que deseabas protegerla bastaba con dejarla en un lugar seguro, en Su Planeta.

Loki observaba entretenido la conversación como si de un partido de ping pong se tratase.

-He decidido que el lugar más protegido para ella es junto a mí.

La furia del padre de todo empezaba a hacerse visible, ya se había puesto de pie y apoyaba sus manos en la gran mesa llena de manjares. Disimuladamente los tres guerreros buscaron la salida con los ojos, pero una mirada de la reina y negativa de cabeza les indico que lo mejor era pasar desapercibidos.

-todo lo que digo te entra por un oído y sale por el otro, no es así? mis órdenes se las doy al aire acaso?

-no me mal interpretes padre, no es mi deseo faltarte el respeto, pero mi felicidad es esta.

la reina tomo con suavidad la mano de su esposo

-Bien-Thor sonrio-pero ella no puede quedarse aquí eternamente, pronto deberá irse, el mundo ETERNO De Asgard no es su lugar.

Y realmente espero que no te arrepientas de tus elecciones hijo mío.

-acaso me considera usted tan poca cosa para su hijo

el padre de todo mostró su sonrisa compasiva , como si una pregunta tonta le hubiera sido hecha

-Toda vida en los nueve mundos es valiosa, pero no toda vida está lista para reinar-una mirada fugaz se dirigió a Loki que frunció el ceño- y no todos los seres de los nueve mundos tienen una vida tan extensa como los asgardianos-Loki recupero su sonrisa de burla- te lo dice alguien que ha reinado por cinco mil años humanos. Solo pienso en la felicidad de mi hijo, pero él ha elegido.

El padre de todo volvió a sentarse, y con una seña indico a Thor y a Jane unirse a la mesa.

Thor tomo su lugar al lado de su padre, que encabezaba la mesa, y jane entre Loki y Fandral.

-Mi nombre es Fandral, es un placer conocerla-se presentó el rubio guerrero besando la mano de la dama, bajo una atenta mirada del dios del trueno.

Sif observaba a Jane desde el lado opuesto de la mesa, rodó los ojos ante la galantería de su amigo.

-Gracias-la joven humana dirigió su mirada a su izquierda, extrañada de no recibir ningún saludo o cortesía por parte del pelinegro comensal.

Al percibir la mirada sobre él, Loki dirigió su atención a la chica arqueando una ceja, si esperaba que él se baboseara por ella como Fandral estaba muy equivocada, Fandral era un mujeriego empedernido. Aun así no era un maleducado.

-soy jane, y tendió su mano con una sonrisa esperando a que el la besara

A la ceja arqueada se sumó su encantadora sonrisa, a la cual ella correspondió pensando que sería alagada nuevamente.

-No creo que a mi hermano le agrade que ofrezcas tu mano voluntariamente a todo hombre asgardiano, sin que se te pida -comento el sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Ella retiro su mano inmediatamente y lo miro con reproche.

-Acaso tú eres...?

-mi nombre es Loki, princi...

La frase no llegó a ser terminada porque la mano de Jane Impactó en la cara del dios del engaño y la mesa quedo en silencio absoluto ante la inesperada situación.

-eso es por intentar destruir la tierra.

Loki aun no salía de la sorpresa cuando alcanzo a ver la sonrisa alegre de su hermano, mientras se masajeaba la mejilla abofeteada.

Un sonido metálico se oyó en el salón.

-En la casa de Odín, mi casa, los invitados no golpean a sus anfitriones durante el almuerzo , menos aun a uno de mis hijos, un príncipe, por mucho que se lo merezca.

-Lo siento -dijo Jane Apenada-tiene usted razón, prometo que no se volverá a repetir.

-Lo sé, y debe usted saber señorita que él se encuentra recluido aquí, Asgard se encarga de castigarlo.

-Padre de todo, tu intervención es innecesaria, sabes tan bien que su pequeña mano no ha hecho daño alguno en mí, así como también sabes que no soy tu hijo.

-No discutiremos eso, pero-y el rey miro a su esposa, quien le devolvió una mirada comprensiva-aprovecharé la ocasión de que están todos presentes para anunciar que, dadas las circunstancias, finalmente he tomado una decisión en cuanto a tu futuro. Pensaba postergarlo, evaluarlo nuevamente, pero creo que ya no tiene sentido hacerlo. Tu boda será pronto, pues tu madre y yo hemos elegido a la esposa perfecta, una mujer que podría hacer feliz a cualquier asgardiano- el rey miro a su hijo Thor directo a los ojos, quien aún no comprendía el porqué de la insinuación de su padre…acaso se referiría a…?

-y pretendes que salte de alegría cuando no poseo el derecho siquiera de elegir a quien será mi esposa?!

-Elegirías a quien manipular

-Oh, y se puede saber quién es la perfecta, bella e inmanipulable mujer?

-Ya la conocéis, Lady Sif está sentada frente a ti.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de la siguiente Historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Marvel Comics y Stan Lee, pero su trama es completamente mía. No autorizo la reproducción, ni la publicación de esta historia en otro sitio sin mi consentimiento. **

**Holaaa! He vuelto con un nuevo Capítulo y quiero agradecerles por seguir mi historia y tomarse el tiempo de leerla, por votarla como favorita, unirla a sus follows, y en especial por comentarla: Lecaosma, Clary Mikelson, LokixSif, Cat-aflo, Atenea, Loki2014 y ClarissaW.**

**Capítulo 7:**

_-Ya la conocéis, Lady Sif está sentada frente a ti._

La cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar. Volstagg se atragantó con el gran bocado que estaba masticando, Hogun abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, Fandral escupió toda el agua de su copa y Thor, luego de dejar caer su mandíbula, golpeo la mesa con su puño, sobresaltando a Jane que ahogo la evidente sonrisilla que dibujaba en su cara.

Los dos principales involucrados parecían aun en shock, mirando al Padre de Todo con incredulidad.

El primero en reaccionar y lanzar una sonrisa burlona ante la actitud de su hermano, fue Loki. Thor, por su parte había golpeado la mesa y ya se encontraba de pie en busca de una explicación de su padre.

-Padre, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Sif no tiene la culpa por las irresponsabilidades de mi hermano.

-ahhg- el gruñido escapado de la boca de Odín, que con el brazo extendido apuntaba a Thor con un dedo, le indicaba a su hijo mayor que no interviniera- ¡es mi voluntad! Y esta vez no es un asunto que te involucre, menos aun cuando has desobedecido expresas órdenes de tu rey.

-Pero ella es mi amiga…

-Y Loki es tu hermano. Y que sea tu amiga no es suficiente para que intercedas, sobre su vida amorosa, a menos que tengas algún otro interés en ella- el rey arqueo ambas cejas a la espera de una respuesta.

El Dios del Trueno miró a su padre como si estuviera loco, y dudo cómo decirlo al responder frente a todos, al estar Sif viéndolo tan intensamente, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos. Él no quería lastimarla.

-No, claro que no, pero…- y no pudo terminar la frase porque Sif, que no necesitaba oír más (_había dicho "claro que no", como si fijarse en ella fuera una aberración) _lo interrumpió

-Yo no necesito que me defiendas Thor, puedo hacerlo sola, no soy una damisela frágil en apuros, y con Todo respeto Padre de Todo- dijo inclinándose hacia el rey- me halagan sus palabras acerca de mí, pero desearía ser yo quien decidiera sobre mi destino, casarme no era un plan cercano luego de que por fin he logrado ser una respetada guerrera.

Un carraspeo silenció la sala y unos ojos verdes centellearon, ya cansados del espectáculo y furiosos porque Thor interviniera incluso en algo que era exclusivamente asunto suyo. El rey permitió a los invitados atónitos e incomodos retirarse ante la inminente explosión de su hijo menor.

Solo la familia real y Sif continuaban en la sala, incluso Jane fue despedida contra su voluntad por una mirada del rey, que le indicaba que un era un asunto suyo y que no fuera chismosa, y por Fandral que le indicó que debía salir, que no era bueno entrometerse en los asuntos de la familia real y del Reino de Asgard. La mirada de la humana se endureció al notar que el príncipe Thor no la seguía, tal como ella esperaba.

-Lamento interrumpir su discusión acerca de MI destino, y no niego la belleza de Lady Sif, pero ¿inmanipulable? ¡Por favor! ¡¿Deseas como siempre que me quede con aquello que el Gran Thor ha decidido ignorar?!- escupió enojado, y Sif sintió como como esa verdad se le clavaba en el pecho _Thor había dejado en claro que no sentía más que amistad por ella, y además había ido en busca de Jane. Ya no había esperanzas con Thor…siempre la había ignorado como mujer, y ahora incluso Loki la despreciaba, ¡qué ironía! Al menos él había reconocido su belleza._ La reina le dedicó una mirada de apoyo y ternura, sabía muy bien el daño que sus hijos le hacían con esta discusión, así como sabía que Sif era orgullosa y haría lo posible por no verse herida.

-No te permito hermano que te refieras así sobre una dama- dijo el rubio mientras empujaba al pelinegro.

-¡Este no es tu asunto, y no le he faltado el respeto en modo alguno! ¡¿O vas a negar que ella vive a tu sombra, vas a negar que notas perfectamente lo que ella desde hace eras por y aun prefieres aparentar ignorancia y tenerla a tu lado como amiga por si necesitas de su incondicional ayuda?!- el rubio lo apretujo más todavía, lo estaba sacando de sus casillas como solo él sabía hacerlo, pero guardo silencio, sabiendo que la mayor parte de lo que Loki decía era verdad.

_No amaba a Sif pero ¡rayos!, la necesitaba a su lado, la quería como amiga y necesitaba de su coraje y fidelidad. Ella siempre había estado con él, incluso cuando había sido brusco con ella, por eso prefería aparentar que no notaba lo que ella sentía. Maldito Loki, siempre mintiendo, y cuando elegía decir la verdad solo eran las más crueles. Ahora se sentía culpable, había sido egoísta y no dejaría que su amiga fuera infeliz, debía hacer algo, ¿Pero qué?_

-Thor, Loki- la reprimenda de la reina fue efectiva y los hermanos se separaron de mala gana, no sin dedicarse antes miradas desafiantes.

-Querida Sif- habló Odín- has logrado ser una guerrera excelente, lo seguirás siendo

-Pero también te has convertido casi en una hija para estos reyes que te respetan y quieren-agregó la reina- y nos gustaría que fueras parte de esta familia, y creemos que a tus padres también les gustaría la idea.

-Y si tenemos que elegir a una futura princesa para Asgard, a una persona capaz de reemplazar o apoyar a Thor en caso de necesidad, esa serias tú. Y te elegimos para Loki, no como un castigo para ninguno de los dos, sino porque posees todas las cualidades de las que él carece, y muchas de las que respeta- habló el rey.

-Y creemos que podrán ser felices juntos algún día- añadió Frigga.

Loki rodaba los ojos con una risa de burla bailando en sus labios, _cuando querían algo su madre y Odín podían ser muy exagerados._

Sif lo pensó por un momento, _con Thor no había oportunidades, nunca las hubo, era tiempo de aceptar la realidad. Pero de ahí a casarse con Loki…_

-¿Realmente piensas obligarnos Odín? No ves que ninguno de los dos lo desea, menos aún ella. Aunque yo ciertamente, viéndolo bien- dirigió una mirada intensa hacia la diosa de la guerra y mostró una sonrisa un tanto ladina- no tengo ningún problema.

Tal como lo esperaba, la reacción de todos no se hizo esperar, aunque lo que ansiaba era hacer enfurecer a su hermano y que su padre cambiara de opinión al ver que lo del casamiento supuestamente no le afectaba, solo su madre no parecía sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?- dijo Sif.

-¿Qué dices Loki?- rugió el rubio- ¡arruinaras la vida de Lady Sif!

-Claro que no, de eso te ocupas tú al preferir la efímera y débil vida mortal. Estoy diciendo que prefiero a Sif que a cualquier otra asgardiana, ni mucho menos humanas. No me gustaría tener a una mujer empalagosa o caprichosa a mi lado, y hay que ser ciego- y cuando dijo eso miro directamente al Dios del Trueno- para negar su belleza. Así que sí, prefiero que sea Sif. Pero de todos modos preferiría que toda esta payasada se cancelara, no ganaras nada con esto Padre de Todo, sea lo que sea que esperes conseguir.

-Siendo así no hay más que decir- dijo Odín casi satisfecho, ante la calmada negativa de su hijo menor- habrá boda y debes acatar mi orden esta vez.

-¿También yo Padre de Todo?- preguntó Sif con la esperanza de qu7e el rey se arrepintiera.

-Tú también, algún día entenderás mis razones, a pesar de que esto no sea de tu agrado mi querida Sif.

-Y si yo, como heredero al trono decidiera desposarla- preguntó Thor en un acto desesperado, que había caminado hasta situarse cerca de la joven dama.

**Continuará…**

**Realmente lamento dejarlas en suspenso, pero era subir el capítulo incompleto o esperar a la próxima semana, y no quería dejarlas colgadas. Espero me disculpen, besos.**

Lis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa, al Discleimer ya lo saben asi que simplemente gracias por seguir mi historia, tanto a quienes la leen aqui como en Wattpad. Dejenme reviews que es lo que me incentiva a seguir escribiendo y a subir pronto, asi puedo saber que piensan de mi historia. besos!**

**Capítulo 8:**

_-¿Y si yo, como heredero al trono, decidiera desposarla?- preguntó Thor, que había caminado hasta situarse cerca de la joven dama, en un acto desesperado._

Los ojos de Sif se iluminaron ilusionados por un momento, _¿Será que él se dio cuenta de que la perdería?_

-¿Qué haces Thor?- se atrevió a preguntar en voz baja- ¿Y Jane?

-Milady, siempre has estado para mí como una gran amiga que eres y muchas veces te has sacrificado. Es mi turno ahora de hacer lo mismo por ti, no dejaré que mi hermano arruine tu vida. Jane…lo entenderá

Las palabras se agolparon una tras otra en la mente de Sif hasta cobrar sentido, y finalmente una sola quedó como conclusión: sacrificio. _Él se estaba sacrificando al pedir casarse con ella, al dejar a la mujer que sí amaba para forjar un futuro con su mejor amiga._

_¡Maldita nobleza!_ Por primera vez una de las cualidades que la habían hecho enamorarse de él le revolvió el estómago. Quería a Thor, pero no así, no sin amor y para que la culpase el resto de su vida por no ser feliz. _Ella no necesitaba un héroe, solo quería amor._ Una tormenta pasó por sus ojos al tomar una decisión, el Dios del Trueno le había sonreído tristemente y balbuceado algo así como "seremos felices, veras".

Odín por primera vez se debatía internamente qué hacer: no podía quitarle a Loki la mujer que le había impuesto (aunque fuera eso: una imposición) por un arrebato de Thor, del que seguramente el impulsivo Dios del Trueno se arrepentiría, porque volvería a ser un mal padre al poner las decisiones de Thor por encima de las de Loki. Pero también debía priorizar la felicidad de Sif, después de todo era como una hija para él que la había visto nacer y crecer hasta convertirse en la valiente mujer que ahora era, y que tantas veces había luchado por Asgard. ¿Qué elegir? ¿Darle una vida a medias con Thor, a menos que él olvidará a la chica humana y finalmente la amara; o un futuro también incierto con Loki que jamás había amado a nadie?

Cuando estaba por resolver qué hacer, la voz femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-No Thor, si tu tomaras esa decisión yo me negaría- sentenció Sif.

Loki no pudo evitar carcajearse y lanzar un comentario

-Creo que el gran príncipe Thor ha llegado tarde, y no me refiero solo al reparto de cerebros- el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada y prosiguió en su plan de salvataje, luego de que una mirada severa de la Reina acallara al pelinegro, que simulo cara de inocencia.

-Pero Sif debes entender…

-No Thor, tú debes entender. Has elegido tu camino y debes dejar que yo enfrente el mío. ¿Qué le dirás a esa muchacha a la que le prometiste amor? Que la trajiste aquí ¿Para qué, para abandonarla luego?

-Tú no amas a Loki ni el tampoco a ti- dijo en un último intento por convencerla de que le permitiera ayudarla.

- Tú tampoco me amas y no serás feliz, y tampoco yo- no se atrevió a negar su amor por él, Loki ya la había puesto en evidencia y avergonzado, ¿qué más daba?

-Lo entiendo- se resignó el blondo.

-Bien- el retumbar del cetro de Odín silencio la sala por completo y centró toda la atención en las palabras que diría el Padre de Todo- Siempre te he considerado una mujer digna, pero ahora tus palabras confirman lo sabio y noble de tu corazón Lady Sif. ¿Acatarás mi pedido? (Que había sido más bien una disposición)

-Lo haré mi Rey- dijo la doncella inclinándose hacia ambos reyes del mundo eterno, sospechando que se arrepentiría de no haber salido corriendo. Pero huir no estaba en su naturaleza.

…

La reina Frigga se acercó a Sif, que se encontraba en uno de los balcones alejados, observando tristemente el paisaje, como lo hacía Thor cuando extrañaba a Jane. Aun no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para rechazar la oferta de Thor.

Frigga posó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven, que intentó inclinar su cabeza con el saludo protocolar pero la reina no la dejó, levantándole el mentón con la mano.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, sé lo difícil que fue este día para ti y lo mucho que te costó dejarlo ir. Solo espero que él no se arrepienta de no haberte elegido antes.

Una lágrima traicionera se escabulló de su mirada, y la reina la abrazo.

-Tengo miedo, ¿qué pasará ahora?- preguntó la joven en un inesperado ataque de inseguridad ante el panorama futuro.

-Intentaras ser feliz, y yo estaré siempre para ayudarte cuando lo necesites- Frigga se alejó lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara antes de continuar, como si quisiera asegurarse de que sus palabras serían recordadas- Loki no es sólo lo que muestra, posee sentimientos que oculta incluso de sí mismo, sentimientos buenos, debes prestar atención y veras lo bueno en él. Y recuerda que todo lo que mi esposo hace tiene una razón.

Sif la miró un tanto confundida, pero aun así asintió.

-Es tarde, deberías descansar- la mirada de ternura de la Reina denotaba lo dulce que era como madre.

Dicho esto se alejó hasta dejarla sola nuevamente.


End file.
